Delmar Cabrera
Delmar Cabrera is one of the characters featured in the first story. He has the title of Super High School Level Psychologist. He's considered a child prodigy by the people in his neighbourhood. He has a talent for analyzing people and being able to help them out while finding out new things regarding the human mind. He serves as one of the main characters for a while in the story. He actively tries to figure out more about the city and the reason to why they ended up in Etalosed City in the first place. He is ultimately killed by Maxim Facilier, in the fourth chapter. Appearance Delmar has combed back dark brown hair that seems to be a bit messy near the front. However it's hard to notice, and no one really cares. He has to wear glasses in order to see and go about his day. When he doesn't have his glasses, he is blinded and can barely do anything properly due to everything being blurry. He has blue eyes and usually wears a red tie over a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up, a grey waist coat and a black layer jacket over it. He also has a belt, blue jeans with the ends rolled up a bit, brown shoes and a wrist watch on his left wrist. Personality Delmar has a tendency of coming off as hostile towards the others, as shown by his introduction. Webber is nervous around him, which Delmar takes easy notice of and tells him to move on. History Several spoilers follow this section! Prior to the Horrible Event Delmar lived in Spain. Around his community, he was known as a child prodigy who had very sharp analytical skills for someone at such a young age. He would want to learn many things which his parents helped him with. City Life of Mutual Killing Chapter 1 Delmar started as the first leader of the group, suggested by Silvia to lead since he seemed to know the most about what to do in the situation. He reluctantly agreed to take the role. Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Chapter 4 In Chapter 4, Monobear revealed to the remaining students that he ordered the mole among them to kill a specific someone. The next morning, Peter calls Delmar out on abandoning being their leader, stating that he was only thinking of himself and pushing it onto Francis who was unsure about how to solve it. Delmar seems unfazed by what Peter said and instead, psycho analyzes him by figuring out exactly why he has a very bad temper. Peter is clearly bothered by this, especially when Delmar brings up his brother. After this, he explains gave up the leadership position because he was no longer fit for it after two cases of people dying, and about more serious matters involving their situation. After that, he leaves the dining hall. After breakfast, Webber decides to check up on him after breakfast, to make sure he's alright. Delmar lets him in without a problem and the two talk. Delmar admits he's been succumbing under pressure when he was the leader, especially after the second trial. Relationships Webber Track Webber and Delmar's bond started around the Prologue though barely. Webber is visibly nervous around Delmar, due to the things he read regarding the latter. Delmar takes notice that he's nervous and tells him to move on since he's so uncomfortable. Webber takes no offence to the statement and goes to talk to someone else. Delmar has shown to already be able to determine a number of things about Webber. When the investigation for Lavinia's murder starts, he suggests that Webber go inside and investigate the hotel rooms knowing how uncomfortable he was around blood. Arisu Kobayashi Setsuko Miyagi From what Setsuko has said about Delmar, it's clear that she only got to know him so she could manipulate him. Trivia * Delmar's report card states: ** He likes documentaries and dislikes warm weather. ** His blood type is AB. Category:Characters Category:FR1 Characters